Allies
by DarkClaw3073
Summary: Along with the Dragonets of Prophecy, there are they're guides: The Six. Look into they're lives before they are, and with the Dragonets. "One Raised in Mud, One Hidden in Sand, One Soaring through the Sky, One Roaming the Sea, One Watching in the Rain, And One Waiting in the Ice Will Aid the Dragonets in They're Journey to Discovering the True Queen." Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**DC: Hi guys, so I've been readind the Wings of Fire books lately, and I was just like: "OMG FIC IDEA!" so then this popped up. Also, it might not be that close to actual things, but I'm still beginning the series. Anyways… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Prologue **

_One Raised in the Mud,_

Mire looked on as the bigwings of her batch of eggs started to hatch. She knew she wasn't supposed to care, but she wanted to at least see the beginning of her childrens' lives. It mattered to her very much. As the bigwings broke free, it started smashing her face against the other eggs. An odd way of getting them out, but it obviously worked well. She knew they're names, due to the fact that after they're genders were determined, they were instantly given names. From eldest to youngest, a female named Lagoon, a male named Moss, a male named Stag, a female named Glade, a female named Fen, a male named Bog, a male named Shoal, and a male named Slush.

_One Hidden in the Sand_

Cobra shoved her egg into Dust's talons. "Protect my child from Burn." She whispered before turning, flapping her wings a few times, and then soaring off into the night sky. Dust stood there for a few seconds, before hesitantly turning and leaving. He knew Cobra would check up on her child, unless… No, that couldn't be true. Had… Had Blaze found out about her sneaking away at night? Dust felt the egg start twitching in his grasp. He hurriedly started making his way back to the tunnel that led to his home. When he entered, his mate, Mirage, looked at the egg in confusion. "Cobra." Was all he said, and Mirage nodded. The egg started to shake violently and he set it down, staring at the appearing cracks. A golden head poked out of a hole in the egg, and let out a small cry. After the little dragon had made its way out of the egg, and was revealed to be female, Dust instantly knew what to name her. And so began the life of the second Cobra.

_One Soaring through the Sky_

Cloud had always been an odd one. She was a bright yellow, instead of the normal red-gold or orange. She had golden fire, not the usual orange or red. She was never interested in fighting, but instead took to healing. But the oddest thing about her was that she was _obsessed_ with having children. So when the day came that she had laid an egg, she was beyond happy. She watched as the tiny creature inside broke free, and looked at its scales, which turned out to be a bright red. She knew what this little male's name was going to be. She nuzzled it happily. "My little Sunset."

_One Roaming the Sea_

Mist never liked living in confined places. She liked to live freely, so it was no surprise that she didn't live with the seawings. She wasn't an enemy of them or anything, and sometimes she would pop in to give some food, but she never stayed. Mist, though, had recently found a reason to stay in another seawing named Typhoon. He was just so nice to her. Then, the day came when she and him were talking about the fate of their newly birthed egg, and they both agreed to raise their child both away from and in the Kingdom, and eventually just live away, popping in at times. Then the day came. They had agreed on names for if it was a boy or a girl. If the child was female, she would be named Marine, and if it was male, he would be named Crocodile. Now, they looked down at they're green child, they're Crocodile.

_One Watching in the Rain_

Summer was watching the eggs, keeping a close eye upon a certain one that had been moving for a while now, when suddenly it cracked, opening up to a light blue dragon with tangerine colored wings. It then started wildly flailing about. Summer picked it up, fearing that it would harm the other eggs. She then went outside and started thinking of names for the little one. It was obviously female, so she could only think of one name that fit best. "Venus." She said firmly. Behind her, in the hatchery, an egg was taken by a seawing.

_And One Waiting in the Ice_

Aurora had always been a peaceful dragon, she never liked to fight, in fact, to avoid being a part of the war, she left the icewings. Not long after that, she discovered she was expecting an egg. She now stared at said shaking egg in intrest. A frosty blue head burst out of it. After getting himself out, the hatchling let out a small wail, signifying that he was hungry. She stuffed a small bit of meat in his mouth, and he calmed down. She chuckled at that. "Now what to call you." She said quietly. "Oh, I know! I'll call you Hail."

"_Will Aid the Dragonets in They're Journey to Discovering the True Queen._" The old nightwing said. Morrowseer looked at the ancient dragon in confusion. "Does it tell when they are born? Should we get them as well?" The old being shook his head. "They are to be born separately, and cannot be raised with the dragonets." He rasped out. Morrowseer wondered how this could work out, but he honestly didn't care, he just wanted to be a part of ending the war.

**DC: Soooooooooo yeah. Were done here.**


End file.
